Todas las Edades de la tierra
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Si fueras Magnus, ¿como sería una noche en vela estudiando el Libro de lo Blanco, y despertándote con un Alec preocupado a la mañana siguiente? La magia de la inmortalidad acaba de empezar. Mal summary (más bien terrible). Malec.


**Está bien. Me mataréis porque escribo esto y no más caps de mis otros fanfics, pero estoy en ello, os lo prometo. Mientras os dejo un malec, que hacia tiempo que no colgaba ningún One-Shot de la pareja estrella ;p Bueno, espero que os guste, y nos vemos en los reviews.**

**Los personajes no son míos, y bla, bla, bla. Todos nos sabemos el resto.**

* * *

**Todas las Edades de esta Tierra**

**"Prefiero vivir una vida mortal a tu lado, que enfrentarme a todas las Edades de esta Tierra sin ti..." — El señor de los anillos**

La llama de la vela que está sobre tu escritorio parpadea con virulencia una vez más. Lleva así, en una danza de lentos y rápidos bamboleos, desde las diez, hora a la que la encendiste para no molestar a Alec, que se había ido a la cama, cansado y muerto de sueño. Y ahora, que son las tres de la mañana, piensas que es todo un logro por su parte seguir ahí y no haberse consumido. Aunque gran parte de la cera que antes formaba parte de ella se haya derretido y esté desparramada sobre la madera oscura de la mesa. Te frotas los ojos cuando parpadeas y los notas arder. Estás seguro de que están rojos, y muy, muy irritados. Llevas semanas sin dormir, intentando descifrar las palabras del hechizo (escritas en una mezcla de lenguas demoníacas que no son ni purgatic ni chitani), del libro que tienes en frente. El libro de lo Blanco. No eres capaz de parar. Porque ese conjuro tiene la cura para tu gran maldición. Tiene la cura para la inmortalidad.

Suspiras, y la llama se vuelve a mover, deformando las pocas sombras que proyecta en la habitación. Que bonito sueño sería poder vivir una vida mortal, poder avanzar, poder esforzarte y darlo todo, y sentirte luego orgulloso de esa entrega cuando llegas al día siguiente, poder apreciar cada día como lo que es: un regalo, y no otra hoja más arrancada del almanaque de la nevera.

Te giras y te apoyas sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras miras a Alec, dormido en tu cama. Está estirado en diagonal en ropa interior, abrazando una almohada, y respirando con suavidad. Se ha quedado dormido sobre el colchón desnudo porque hacía tanto calor que resultaba incómodo dormir si quiera con la fina sábana de hilo por encima. Una parte del flequillo se le ha caído por delante de los ojos, cubriéndoselos (quizá al día siguiente tendría que convencerle para que se lo cortara un poco), y te entran ganas de acercarte en silencio a él para apartarle el pelo con una caricia. Pero te contienes. Porque sabes que si lo haces se despertará. Y no te importa, en el fondo, sabes lo que pasará después, y te gusta. Pero, la verdadera razón de que te contengas, es que quieres disfrutar un poco de esa sensación íntima y silenciosa, de ese proceso orogénico que se inicia dentro de ti cuando le ves: de la sensación de que el corazón se te agranda y que cada uno de sus latidos tiene más fuerza y transporta más sangre, de que se hinche hasta que te oprime la garganta y acabes respirando con cierta dificultad. De que se te agranden las pupilas y que tus manos tiemblen, y que la piel se te estremezca sin querer. Que el estómago se te encoja y se retuerza de mil maneras distintas.

Y no es solo ahora. Sucede cada vez que piensas en él, cada vez que escuchas su nombre, oyes su voz, o le ves. Entonces le buscas, te acercas, hablas con él, y le besas, esperando que el picor de tus labios vacíos y la soledad y el frío que te erizan la piel desaparezcan. Que la tormenta de tu corazón, y el nudo en tu estómago y tu garganta se aflojen y te den un respiro, pero solo se hace peor. Y, aunque lo sabes, no aprendes, o no quieres aprender. Porque te gusta esa sensación de no poder respirar, esa sensación de que cuando está contigo estés completo.

No sabes lo que es. No sabes qué nombre darle a todo eso que te pasa por dentro. Has estado enamorado antes, y nunca has sentido nada igual. Esto es nuevo, esto es distinto. Esto es vuestro.

Respiras hondo, intentando serenarte. Aunque es inútil. Por mucho que respires, todo el caos de tu interior no va a detenerse. Porque lo único que tiene la cura es el chico apuesto que duerme en tu cama.

Te gusta verle dormir, piensas. Te gusta verle vulnerable, expuesto y sincero. Te gusta ver su yo interior. Te gusta, y en el fondo lo sabes, tener la certeza de que probablemente eres el único al que permite verle así.

Sonríes y apagas la vela con los dedos. Meneas la cabeza. Ya seguirás con eso mañana. No corre prisa.

Mientras te sacas la camiseta y los zapatos, abres un poco la ventana para que entre un poco de aire fresco de la calle y refresque el cuarto. En cuanto sientes el fresco abrazo del aire de la mañana contra la piel febril del pecho, suspiras y te das cuenta del calor que tenías. Te pasas una mano por el hombro, dolorido, y piensas que mañana te darás un baño caliente de sales de brujo para aliviar la molestia. Te sientas en el colchón e intentas acostarte sin despertar a Alec. Cuando lo consigues, miras al frente fijamente y te das cuenta de que estás tan cerca de él que puedes notar el aliento cálido y su respiración en la cara. Te encojes para dormir, como haces siempre, sin darte cuenta, y cierras los ojos cansados, entregándote al sueño, meditando como le explicarás a él, cuando llegue el momento, que quieres quitarte la inmortalidad.

Cuando te levantas por la mañana, lo primero que sientes es un cuerpo que te abraza por detrás y te masajea los músculos del cuello y los hombros. Dejas escapar un pequeño gruñido de placer al sentir la reconfortante presión de unos dedos largos y expertos.

- Quédate quieto. Estás muy tenso -escuchas que te dice Alec desde detrás de ti. Te relajas, y le agradeces en silencio sus cuidados, mientras piensas en una forma de recompensarle más tarde.

- Gracias, cariño. No sabes cuánto te quiero ahora mismo.

Sientes los labios de Alec darte un beso en el cuello, y se te eriza la piel. Te estremeces.

- No, en serio. Tenemos que hablar.

Parpadeas y te levantas. La mayoría de las frases que comienzan con un "tenemos que hablar" no tienen un final feliz, lo sabes por experiencia.

Alec se desplaza a cuatro patas sobre el amplio colchón y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas delante de ti, aún con el slip negro de la noche anterior como única prenda, sin ningún tipo de pudor, mirándote directamente a los ojos, serio. Te coge las manos y te las aprieta con suavidad. Sonríes.

- ¿Dónde está el fuego?-preguntas, con una sonrisa, intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

- Mags. Es en serio. Es sobre ese libro. El Libro de lo Blanco. Te tiene obsesionado. No duermes, no comes, casi no respiras. No sé que andas buscando en él, pero deberías plantearte dejarlo.

- ¿Dejarlo? Pero si estoy bien, mirame…-replicas, mientras se te abre la boca en un bostezo que hace que te duela la mandíbula.

- ¿Ves? No estás bien. Te acabas de levantar y ya tienes sueño -cuando te ríes, intentando quitarle importancia a la preocupación de tu novio, te coge la barbilla y te obliga mirarle. Te acaricia la mejilla con suavidad -. En serio, Magnus. Estoy preocupado por ti.

Se te abren un poco los ojos, y la sensación devastadora de ayer por la noche regresa, y te agranda el corazón. Deseas abrazarlo. Lo haces. Lo estrechas contra ti, y entierras la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Hace tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupa por ti de forma desinteresada y protectora, que nadie te mira de esa manera, como si fueras lo único, lo más importante del universo. Sientes que te pican los ojos, y te ríes de ti mismo. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no llora.

Alec te pasa la mano por la espalda y trata de reconfortarte. Un sabor salado te llega a la boca, y te das cuenta de que te has equivocado. Puede que el Gran Brujo sí que llore de vez en cuando, después de todo.

Te incorporas y respiras hondo. Besas a Alec, un roce suave de labio contra labio. A penas un beso.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad? ¿He dicho algo…?-pregunta Alec, preocupado, limpiándote la lagrima que se te ha escapado.

- No, no. No es eso… hace tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupa por mí así…-meneas la cabeza. Le coges de las manos, y respiras hondo. Es hora de contárselo. De enfrentarte a tus miedos.

Te armas de valor, y se lo cuentas todo. Le explicas lo que quieres conseguir, y mientras lo haces, ves como el color huye lentamente de su cara. Está asustado, pero no sabes por qué. Mientras hablas, crees que quizá no ha sido tan buena idea contárselo, que es una locura llevar a cabo lo que quieres hacer. Cuando terminas, no sabes a dónde mirar, temiendo su reacción. Las sábanas no son lo suficientemente interesantes, y las paredes son sosas. Finalmente, optas por mirarle a los ojos, esos cristales azules que tanto te gustan, pero cuando ves su miedo, la esperanza que hay en ti empieza a marchitarse como una rosa reseca.

- ¿Es…? ¿Tú…? Yo no…

Pones mala cara, y te empiezas a levantar. Ha sido una idea pésima, piensas, mientras maldices el ser tan impulsivo y estúpido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas?

Alec te coge del brazo, y te tira sobre la cama de espaldas. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre ti para impedirte huir, y se inclina para tener su cara cerca de la tuya y poder mirarte a los ojos mientras te habla.

- Lo siento – te disculpas -. Es una mala idea. Tienes razón, yo…

- No –dice, mientras te pone un dedo sobre los labios para hacerte callar -. Soy yo quién se disculpa. Perdón por reaccionar así, pero… tengo miedo. Por ti.

Arqueas las cejas. Has esperado miles de versiones de su reacción, pero no ésta.

- No cuestiono tu decisión. Es tu vida. Tú sabrás como vivirla. Pero espero que no lo hagas solo por mi. En cualquier caso, estoy asustado. ¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si algo va mal y tú…?

Le pasas las manos por la espalda, intentando relajarle mientras los dos os sacudís por las carcajadas graves que se te escapan.

- Tranquilo. Estaré bien. Te lo prometo.

Sonríes, y él te mira como si te dijera "confío en ti". Entonces, cuando el corazón se te agranda tanto que crees que vas a explotar, le besas. Enredas los dedos en su pelo y lo atraes hacia ti, como si quisieras metértelo bajo la piel y llenar ese espacio nuevo y vacío que hay ahora en tu corazón y pudieras esconderle allí para siempre y mantenerle siempre a tu lado para protegerle de lo que sea.

Rompe el beso y apoya la frente en tu clavícula, jadeando. Ahora, ya te sientes un poco menos hueco por dentro.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres hacerlo? –susurra contra tu piel.

Le coges la cara entre las manos, y le miras a los ojos con ternura mientras sonríes solo para él. Recordando las viejas películas que visteis el fin de semana anterior, dices:

- "Prefiero vivir una vida mortal a tu lado, que enfrentarme a todas las Edades de esta Tierra sin ti"

Alec te sonríe, y te vuelve a besar. Algo te dice que, aunque no hayas descifrado aún el hechizo, la verdadera magia de la mortalidad acaba de empezar. Y es una magia hermosa y gratuita, que no pide nada a cambio más que tiempo para prosperar, y tiernos cuidados.

* * *

**¿review? (cara del gatito de shrek)**

**MHG**


End file.
